Wendy's List
by Angelic Guardian
Summary: While Wendy searches through her records in order to find a flaw in the girls' list of boys from cutest to ugliest, Stan makes a shocking discovery of his own. Oneshot.


Author's Note: I love Stendy. Don't get me wrong, I think the Candy pairing is hot and everything because it's just so intense, especially with all of their heated arguments, but I just find Stendy to be absolutely adorable. Plus, they're already a couple on the show, so there's more of a chance to see cute moments between them in future episodes. :)

Anyway, for this oneshot, I took a quick scene from my personal favorite episode of South Park, _The List_, and expanded off of it. I used the actual dialogue from that scene and then added on from there.

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park; Matt and Trey do.

* * *

Stan couldn't believe where he was at the moment. He was in a girl's bedroom, and not just any girl either. This was Wendy's room. Wendy Testaburger. His ex-girlfriend. The girl who broke his heart so much that it caused him to turn into a Goth at one point.

Still, even though she had deeply hurt him in the past, Stan couldn't help but feel excited to be where he currently was, in Wendy's room. It was the first time he was ever in her room, since neither one of them had ever been in the other's room before, even back when they were dating.

Stan was sitting in a red bean bag chair, practically sinking to the bottom of it. Wendy sat just a few feet in front of him in her pink chair that matched her pink desk. Stan's eyes scanned the walls of her room, which were obviously pink as well. The walls were plastered with an abundance of stickers, everything from hearts and stars to flowers, rainbows, and butterflies. The girly decorations were so overwhelming to Stan that they made his head spin.

"_Goddamn, she REALLY fucking likes pink stuff,"_ he mentally concluded.

"Wait a minute," Wendy suddenly said, shaking Stan out of his thoughts. "Wait, Stan, I think I've got something," she went on.

Stan hauled himself out of the bean bag chair and walked over to Wendy.

"Take a look at this," she said, pushing a piece of paper across her desk for Stan to look at. "During final deliberation of the list for cutest boy, seven girls gave Clyde a glitter rating of only one sparkle."

Stan stared at Wendy with a confused look on his face. "I have NO idea what you're talking about," he said frankly.

"It doesn't add up," Wendy explained. "It IS possible that Rebecca made a mistake when she tallied the sunshine votes onto the final list."

They both smiled. "Sweet," Stan said.

"Hold on a sec," Wendy said, gathering up the record sheets from her desk. "I want to make a copy of these to show the girls." She stepped down from her chair and walked out of her room, leaving Stan by himself. He glanced down at Wendy's desk in front of him, still littered with several other papers. Curious, he picked one up to read it.

There were pink hearts drawn on the inside margin of the paper. Stan read the top of it. The words "My List" were written in fancy script letters. His eyes traveled below the title, and his jaw dropped when he read the name that Wendy had listed as number one on her list. He hastily placed the list back on Wendy's desk as soon as he heard her approaching footsteps.

"Okay, ready to go?" she asked from the doorway.

"What? Oh, uh, yeah," Stan replied, unable to hide the fact that he was still completely shocked.

"Are you okay, Stan?" Wendy asked as she strolled back into her room.

"Who, me? Yeah, totally, I'm fine," Stan said, his face now starting to heat up.

Wendy set the stack of papers on her desk. "What's wrong?" she asked, walking further and stopping a few inches in front of Stan.

Stan's heart was pumping so furiously that he could pretty much feel it hitting against his chest. "N-nothing," he answered faintly.

Wendy knew that he was lying, but then again, it's not like it was particularly hard to figure that out. "Just tell me, Stan," she said.

Stan turned even redder when he realized how close he and Wendy were standing from each other. "Uh, no, it's just, uh, it's…" Stan babbled, finding it tremendously difficult to form a coherent sentence.

Wendy tried her best not to smile. "_Wow… he's so fucking cute when he's nervous,_" she confirmed to herself in secrecy.

Stan finally grabbed the piece of paper from Wendy's desk and handed it to her. Wendy took one look at it and immediately started to blush. "Oh, uh, wow…this is, uh…" Wendy was now the one who struggled to speak clearly. She looked up at Stan. "Uh, you have to understand something, Stan. We had to come up with our lists WEEKS ago. I mean, it's not like I wrote this recently or anything…"

"_Damn…she's hot when she's nervous,"_ Stan thought, realizing that this was the first time he'd ever seen Wendy behaving like this.

"Well," she said, folding up the paper and stuffing it in her coat pocket. "Never mind about this right now. We have to go to Rebecca's house."

As Wendy turned to walk over to her desk, she felt Stan's hand grab onto hers. She turned back and looked down at their cupped hands. Stan pulled her toward him until their bodies touched. They gazed into each other's eyes deeply, and they simultaneously leaned their faces to each other and closed their eyes, when finally, their lips locked. The joining of their lips sent a rush of lust to both of them.

Stan put his other hand around Wendy's waist, and Wendy reached up and gently placed hers on Stan's cheek. They kissed each other with great passion, in a way that they had never done so before. They gradually pulled away from one another. Wendy took her hand off of Stan's face, and Stan let go of Wendy's waist, but they both continued to hold onto each other's hands.

"Wow…" Wendy said in awe.

"Yeah…" Stan replied in agreement.

They were silent for a little while longer, when Wendy spoke at last. "We'd, uh, better get going, before it starts getting late."

"Right," Stan said, incapable of giving anything more than his single word responses.

Wendy collected the papers with her free hand and pulled Stan along as they exited her room. She kept her list safely in her pocket for the rest of the day, and she didn't take it out again until later that night, when she was alone in her room.

She smiled at the name of the cutest boy on her list: Stan.


End file.
